Guns
The Amazing Frog? provides a wide variety of guns to mess around with, including Lethal and Nonlethal/Toy varieties. All guns can be holstered/unholstered by pressing down on the D-pad/K on a keyboard. In Swindon, only Toy guns are available by default and only a few can be found; Lethal guns are activated with a big green button located on top of a tall building. Activating the button downloads the Gun App onto your frog's fPhone, where you can press the button remotely. This is useful, as the button is only active until you load into another area. When the button is activated, lethal weapons appear in set locations around Swindon. In addition, weapon-spawning stations appear all around the town, seen as green objects on the floor with a light shining upwards when a weapon is available to be picked up. Walking into one while its light is active will equip the frog with a random weapon. When the station's weapon supply is empty, the light will remain off and no longer give weapons. Lethal Guns Lethal Guns fire projectiles with the ability to kill sharks, pigs, zombies, and other frogs. Hitting the head of a frog causes more damage, and from some weapons, such as the PSG 1, this means a potential instant-kill. They are also able to cause vehicle damage (especially the RPG)! Lethal guns require ammunition, which can be replenished at vending machines scattered around Swindon, or by collecting the ammo dropped from breaking Frog Fighters boxes. Key: Name | type (max in clip/max backup) Lethal Guns Include: * Crossbow | Bow (5/50) * Locks | Shotgun (2/60) * AK 47 | Machine Gun (30/200) * Frog Zapper | Lazer rifle (50/50) * PSG 1 | Rifle (5/25) * RPG | Rocket Launcher (1/5) * Desert Eagle | Pistol (8/130) * Flamethrower (INF) Additional Lethal Gun Notes: * While most guns use bullets, a few of them have unique projectiles: ** The Crossbow fires arrows/bolts ** The Frog Zapper fires lazers ** The RPG fires, well, rockets ** The Flamethrower shoots flames * RPGs can't be used for rocket jumping, you will die Non-Lethal Guns Non-Lethal Guns fire safe, slower-moving projectiles that do not kill other frogs, pigs, sharks, or zombies, and stick to the surface they hit, depending on the angle. They are also able to pop balloons. Non-Lethal Guns do not run out of ammunition, which means any frog can fire them for as long as they like. Non-Lethal Guns Include: * Nerf AK 47 | Toy * Nerf Crossbow | Toy * Pond Soaker | Water Pistol * "Coffee Gun" | Same as above, but instead of water, coffee ;) (Found in the Back room of the Frog Milk Coffee shop) * The Pungenator | Transforms NPCs into "pungence shirt frogs" (Obtained when flushing a pungence shirt frog down the giant toilet in Swindon) * Grapple Gun | shoots grappling hooks onto things and pulls things around. (Found in the police station) * The Balloon Gun | Attaches balloon´s to a frog. (Obtained by flushing grapple gun down the toilet) * the joker gun l makes frogs into joke frog (get by flushing joke frog down the magic toilet) Additional Non-Lethal Gun Notes: * If aimed in the right angles, a frog could stick nerf projectiles on each other. These projectiles do not last forever, though, and fall off after a few seconds. * A Nerf AK 47 is hidden in The Hideout on the raised platform, which can be attained by wall jumping.Category:Items Category:Weapons